He's Like The Wind
by 281113
Summary: Histoire centrée sur le couple Newtmas (gay gay gay gay gay) mais impliquant d'autres personnages -originaux ou de la saga- C'est tout simplement l'histoire d'un jeune britannique écrivain à ses heures perdues et d'un américain en proie à une nouvelle vie New Yorkaise riche en péripéties (et en parties de jambes en l'air gay krkr)
1. Présentation

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je reviens encore une fois avec du Newtmas (évidemment) et plus précisément avec une fiction !

Si vous avez été lecteurs de mes OS publiés dans le Recueil spécial vacances, vous devez probablement savoir de quoi je parles. Cette fiction est inspirée du OS "Hello, I Love You" (n°6) relatant la rencontre des deux jeunes hommes. La fiction commencera un peu avant ça, mais cet OS sera donc de la partie et "réutilisé" bien que modifié légèrement (donc si vous avez déjà lu l'OS, ne prenez pas ça comme un frein puisque ce ne sera pas exactement identique).

Je n'ai pas de jour de publication étant donné qu'avec les cours (Première L) je ne pourrais pas forcément respecter des horaires fixés.

Sachez que l'histoire se passe dans un univers totalement alternatif au Labyrinthe et que les blocards (du moins ceux présents) ne sont qu'une bande d'amis. /!\ certains personnages présents dans les OS (comme Teresa) ne seront pas forcément présents dans la fic.

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, sauf certains venus de mon imagination.

 **Rating** : Du K au K+, rien de fou bande de cochons.

 **Couple** : Newtmas (évidence évidence)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le dernier camion de déménagement venait de partir, laissant le jeune homme à ses cartons. Il se tenait devant une maison de la banlieue new-yorkaise, faite de briques marrons et facilement accessible par un escalier. C'était ce genre de quartiers aux maisons collées entre elles, élégantes et chics, d'un genre londonien appréciable.

Il balaya la rue déserte du regard, s'attardant sur les magnifiques jardins de ses voisins et de leurs grosses voitures hors de prix. Lâchant un soupir de lassitude, il se décida à monter les quelques marches et une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa la pile de cartons sur la table de la salle à manger.

\- Tu as tout, ça y est ? _Demanda une voix féminine._

C'était une très belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ, d'origine mexicaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs en raccord avec ses yeux bruns et la peau mate. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean tâchés par la peinture.

\- Oui, _répondit Thomas en lui adressant un sourire._

\- D'accord, _dit-elle en le lui rendant._ J'ai presque fini de peindre l'atelier, tu peux aller monter tes affaires.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête avant de monter ses cartons en plusieurs fois. La chambre qu'il allait désormais occuper était peints dans les tons gris assortis à la moquette beige du sol de la même couleur que le plafond.

Une heure et demie plus tard, son rangement était enfin terminé. Un grand lit double drapé de bleu, de noir et de beige et décoré de nombreux coussins dans ces coloris. Un cadre était accroché au-dessus de la tête de lit et deux tables de chevet en bois sombre trônaient de chaque côté, tout comme une large armoire disposée en face de celui-ci.

\- Thomas ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Oui, _répondit-il ?_

\- Tu veux qu'on aille manger dehors pour ton arrivée ?

\- Je veux bien, _dit-il en souriant._

\- Allons-y, alors.

Ce soir là, Sofia, la meilleure amie et maintenant colocataire de Thomas, décida d'emmener celui-ci au CC°Jitters, une chaîne de café/restaurant de la ville. Les deux amis s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent rapidement, prêts à discuter de leurs nouvelles vies.

\- Alors, prêt à devenir officiellement un new-yorkais ? _Demanda Sofia en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres._

\- Oui, _sourit-il._ J'ai hâte de commencer à bosser et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

\- Et de renouer avec Minho, aussi.

\- Oui, ça c'est le haut de la liste, _répondit le brun en riant._

\- Je suis sûre que tu te plairas ici.

\- Je l'espère, _répondit Thomas._

Plus loin dans le même établissement, une situation semblable avait lieu entre deux jeunes amis. L'un d'eux pianotait sur son téléphone tandis que l'autre buvait un thé, balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Désolé, _dit l'asiatique en rangeant son téléphone._ Je prévenais juste Thomas du rendez-vous de demain.

\- Thomas ? _Demanda alors l'autre, un blond d'environ vingt deux ans._

\- Oui, mon ami de Californie. J't'en ai parlé toute à l'heure.

\- Ah oui, _reconnu t-il._ Il est arrivé ?

\- Ouaip, en fin d'après-midi. Je lui ai dit de nous retrouver ici vers 14h demain, ça te va ?

\- Bien sûr, _répondit le blond à l'accent britannique très prononcé._ Je suis ravi de rencontrer un de tes amis d'enfance, _dit-il en souriant._

\- Il est super cool, tu vas voir.

Voir son ami de si bonne humeur mit du baume au cœur au blond. Il but une gorgée de son thé et reporta son regard vers l'asiatique.

\- Minho ? Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes, _dit-il en se levant._

\- Ça marche, _répond-il en regardant son téléphone._

L'anglais se leva et avança vers les toilettes, essayant d'imaginer ce à quoi le prénommé Thomas pouvait ressembler. Un ami si cher à Minho ne pouvait être qu'une personne agréable et Newt était persuadé qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le britannique ne vit pas arriver Thomas, qu'il percuta de plein fouet, manquant de trébucher.

\- Pardon, _dit le brun,_ s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas fait mal à son interlocuteur.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute. Excusez-moi, _répondit Newt, souriant légèrement à Thomas avant d'entrer dans les toilettes._

Le brun le regarda partir avant de rejoindre Sofia à leur table.

\- On peut y aller ? _Demanda t-elle._

\- Ouais, c'est parti.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Assez court mais je voulais amorcer l'histoire doucement :)  
Une review = un sourire :)


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Newt avait passé la nuit à écrire encore et encore le dernier chapitre de son roman sur son ordinateur. Il l'avait peaufiné pour le rendre absolument parfait, mais les onze heures du matin sonnaient déjà et le résultat ne lui plaisait toujours pas.

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à son montre et se leva en soupirant, s'étirant lassement. _Heureusement que le café existe_ , se dit-il en rejoignant la salle de bain. Là, il se passa plusieurs fois de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et se regarda longuement dans le miroir.

Des cernes violacées se dessinaient sous ses yeux fatigués. Newt ôta ses vêtements rapidement et rejoignit la cuisine complètement nu. Il se prépara un thé amplement mérité et partit pour une longue douche chaude.

Lorsqu'il en sortit enfin, midi sonnait. Buvant son thé, il reprit place devant son ordinateur et vagabonda sur les réseaux sociaux et sur l'actualité du monde. Il éteignit peu après son appareil, ne voulant plus entendre parler de son chapitre pour la journée, estimant en avoir eu assez.

Newt avait toujours voulu être écrivain, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler. A la mort de sa mère, il s'était réfugié dans l'écriture de poèmes, de petites histoires, de fictions, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées et de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur.

Son repas terminé, le britannique remplit rapidement son lave-vaisselle et enfila ses chaussures. Il enfila son long manteau marron, ses gants et son écharpe avant de sortir de son appartement et de verrouiller la porte.

L'endroit n'était pas très grand, constitué d'une salle de bain, d'une chambre et d'une grande pièce contenant la salle à manger et le salon, avec petit coin cuisine. A son arrivée aux Etats-Unis, le blond avait rencontré Jane, la propriètaire, une vieille dame de 82 ans, avec qui il avait sympathisé. Celle-ci lui avait alors proposé un appartemment et l'anglais n'avait pas hésité. Trois ans après son emménagement, il gardait un lien amical avec la dame, avec qui il passait ses jeudis après-midi à parler de leur pays natal commun.

Malgré l'heure assez matinale, le ciel était gris et il faisait assez sombre dans les rues de Manhattan. Newt remonta son écharpe et avança vers le CC°Jitters en regardant les flocons tomber sur le trottoir. Une fine pellicule blanche recouvrait déjà la ville, l'habillant d'une certaine élégance.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans le vent glacial, le britannique arriva enfin. Comme il l'attendait, Minho était déjà là, assis à une table du fond de la pièce, lisant quelque chose sur son téléphone.

\- _Salut,_ dit le blond en s'asseyant en face de son ami. _Comment ça va ?_

\- _Ca va. Thomas va pas tarder à arriver_ , annonça t-il en posant son téléphone verrouillé sur la table. _Je t'ai attendu pour commander._

\- _C'est gentil,_ répondit le blond en retirant son manteau et ses gants.

Le brun se chargea de faire rappliquer le serveur tandis que Newt regardait les gens présents dans le café. Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit garçon assis près de là, sur une chaise bien trop haute pour lui, qui essayait de ramasser sa peluche tombée au sol. L'anglais se pencha pour la ramasser et lui rendit avec un sourire.

\- _Tiens,_ dit-il en souriant.

\- _Merci monsieur,_ répondit le petit garçon timidement, souriant doucement à Newt.

Ce dernier se reconcentra sur son ami en souriant, croisant les bras sur la table.

\- _Vous désirez ?_ Demanda la serveuse en souriant.

\- _Un café noir pour moi, avec un sucre, et un thé au citron pour mon ami_ , répondit Minho.

\- _Je vous apporte ça de suite._

La jeune femme dont le badge indiquait "Mary" s'éloigna en souriant tandis que les deux garçons se renconcentrèrent sur la raison de leur venue.

\- _Ton ami va bientôt arriver ?_

\- _Ouais, il arrive,_ commença l'asiatique. _Il voulait venir à pied pour se familiariser mais il habite à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici, et en plus s'il se perd... On est pas sortis !_

Les deux amis rirent ensemble tandis que la sonnette d'entrée du café retentit.

\- _Tiens, le voilà,_ dit Minho en regardant Thomas entrer dans le café.

Celui-ci rejoignit rapidement les deux jeunes hommes à leur table et prit place à côté de Minho tandis que la serveuse déposait leurs boissons sur la table.

\- _Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît,_ demanda Thomas poliment en retirant son bonnet et ses gants.

Newt le détailla rapidement, une impression de déja-vu le dérangeant légèrement. Les cheveux de Thomas étaient légèrement décoiffés par le bonnet qu'il portait et retombaient sur son front. Il avait le bout du nez rouge, signe du froid hivernal qui régnait à l'extérieur, et les doigts bleutés.

\- _Salut Minho,_ dit-il en échangeant une poignée de main avec celui-ci et de retirer son manteau. _Je suis Thomas, enchanté._

Le brun tendit la main à Newt qui lui offrit une poignée de main en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- _Salut, je m'appelle Newt._ _Enchanté également,_ répondit-il avec politesse et sincérité.

Le blond lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit chaleureusement. Il lui lâcha finalement la main, ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- _Je suis désolé, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?_ Demanda t-il d'un accent britannique très prononcé.

\- _Il vient d'arriver en ville,_ corrigea Minho.

L'anglais hocha la tête, ne voulant pas troubler ce nouveau venu ou le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- _Alors, vous parliez de quoi ?_ Demanda t-il, portant la tasse de chocolat chaud fumante à ses lèvres.

\- _De toi, en fait. Et de ta manie de te perdre tout le temps et partout !_ Plaisanta Minho.

\- _Je ne me suis pas perdu,_ corrigea le brun, _j'ai juste essayé plusieurs possibilité de chemins en essuyant quelques échecs._

Les deux amis rirent ensemble tandis que Newt bût une gorgée de son thé en souriant.

\- _Alors, d'où est-ce que tu viens, Thomas ?_

\- _De la Californie,_ répondit-il en souriant. _De Los Angeles, plus précisément,_ _comme Minho._ _On était au lycée ensemble._

\- _Ah oui ? C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?_ Demanda Newt, touillant son thé.

\- En fait, on était tous les deux dans l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée. Minho en était le capitaine et me torturait sans arrêt ! Le brun se mit à rire, suivit de Minho qui lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

\- _Ça, c'est parce que t'étais nul pauvre tâche !_

Les deux amis _rirent_ de plus belle, observés par Newt qui souriait. Il était ravi de voir Minho si joyeux et complice avec son ami d'enfance.

\- _Mais plus sérieusement, on est finalement devenus amis après s'être battus des mois pour la même fille, et à la fin du lycée je suis parti dans une école d'Art à Los Angeles tandis que Minho est venu faire sa formation sportive ici._

\- _Et d'ailleurs, j'ai eu la fille,_ s'exclama Minho fier de lui. _C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Sarah, Sophie.._

\- _Sofia_ , corrigea Thomas. _Je vis en colocation avec elle._

\- _Putaaaaain,_ s'enjoua l'asiatique. _Elle est toujours aussi canon ?_

Le blond les écouta décrire cette fille prénommée Sofia avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il savait que Minho aimait beaucoup plaire aux femmes et les draguer mais n'appréciait pas toujours sa façon d'en parler. Non pas qu'il était vulgaire ou misogyne, mais le fait était que l'asiatique adorait les décrire.

\- _Et donc.. Pourquoi venir ici ?_ Demanda le blond, coupant leur discussion futile.

\- _Ouais, euh.. J'ai été engagé dans une boîte de publicité. Je vais dessiner les logos, aider à imaginer les pubs, tout ça quoi. Du graphisme._

\- _Ça a l'air génial,_ répondit le blond en souriant, r _avi d'avoir mit fin à leur conversation et avide d'en savoir plus sur ce charmant nouveau venu._

\- _Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Thomas en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat.

\- _Newt est un génie,_ s'écria Minho. _On a de la chance qu'il s'intéresse au petit peuple,_ se moqua t-il.

\- _Ne dit pas de bêtises, Min'. En fait, je suis écrivain, rien de plus. Je vais passer un entretien pour décrocher un stage avec JK Rowling, l'auteur des Harry Potter, demain matin. Si je suis pris, je serais avec elle jusqu'à la fin janvier._

\- _Ah oui ? C'est vraiment super, je suis sûr que tu l'auras._

\- _Oui, j'espère,_ répondit-il en souriant.

Newt était très agréable à Thomas. Il le trouvait humble malgré ses réussites, mais un peu timide, peut-être car ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien. Malgré tout, il l'appréciait pour sa sincérité et pour la façon directe avec laquelle il avait coupé court à une conversation légèrement misogyne dont Thomas n'avait pas eu envie de faire partie.

Pour Newt, c'était pareil. Il trouvait Thomas drôle et charmant, beau et sympathique. Il se sentait déjà proche de lui alors qu'il était là depuis dix minutes, et aimait ce sentiment.

\- _Peut-être qu'un jour je finirais par faire les dessins d'un de tes best-sellers,_ plaisanta Thomas.

\- _Tu seras mon premier choix,_ répondit le blond, _tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres rosées._

A cet instant, quelque chose s'était créé, et Minho n'en avait pas loupé une miette.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Newt profita du côté dragueur de Minho -qui était partie draguer une jeune fille au comptoir- pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Thomas.

\- _Il est vraiment pas possible,_ se moqua ce dernier en regardant son ami faire un numéro de charme à la jolie demoiselle.

\- _N'est-ce pas,_ répondit Newt en suivant son regard, avant de le reporter sur son compagnon. _Et toi, tu as une copine ? Sofia, c'est ça ?_

\- _Sofia est mon amie d'enfance, ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a accueillie chez elle mais on ne sort pas ensemble, elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre._

\- _Tu as pourtant été intéressé par elle, non ?_

\- _En fait, je suis gay,_ répondit Thomas avait toute l'honnêteté du monde et un ton direct incroyablement fier.

\- _Ah oui ?_ Demanda Newt, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

\- _Oui._

\- _Eh bien.. Je trouve ça vraiment très courageux de l'affirmer haut et fort._

\- _Merci, Newt,_ répondit le brun en souriant.

Intérieurement, Newt fût très heureux de la nouvelle, et très admiratif de la façon avec laquelle Thomas le revendiquait. Lui, n'avait jamais osé en parler à personne, ayant peur de perdre tous ses proches d'un coup. Il préférait se renfermer sur lui-même.

\- _Et donc, tu bosse sur quelque chose en ce moment ?_

\- J _'essaie de terminer mon bouquin, à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas comment le clôturer._

\- _Je comprend ça,_ répondit Thomas. _Mais ne te met pas la pression, tu écriras quelque chose de superbe, j'en suis sûr._

Le blond sourit devant la gentillesse de cet inconnu qu'il avait l'impression de connaître par cœur et le remercia. Minho revint finalement, un sourire scotché sur le visage.

\- _Je l'ai eu les gars, j'ai son numéro !_

Les deux amis se mirent à rire tandis que Minho se rasseyait fier de lui.

\- _Tu es irrécupérable,_ plaisanta Newt.

\- _C'est clair,_ répondit Thomas en riant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Minho dû partir et les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent d'en faire autant.

\- _Bon, on se dit à bientôt, alors._

\- _Oui,_ répondit le brun. _Tiens moi au courant pour ton stage, d'accord ?_

\- _Je le ferais,_ dit Newt en souriant, touché par cette attention. _Au revoir, Thomas._

 _\- Au revoir Newt._

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire :)

Beaucoup de modifications par rapport au OS! Une review = un sourire :)


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le lendemain matin, Thomas s'était levé tôt pour aller courir avec Minho, utilisant ça comme excuse pour découvrir la ville et accessoirement moins se perdre. L'asiatique avait bien entendu choisi Central Park pour leur premier footing entre amis, annonçant que c'était un endroit absolument incontournable et idéal pour courir. _En plus, c'est à dix minutes de chez toi,_ avait rajouté Minho, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de course, les deux amis se posèrent sur un banc, buvant de l'eau, haletant.

\- Ça fait du bien, _dit Thomas en refermant sa bouteille._ J'avais pas couru comme ça depuis des années.

\- J'ai pas vraiment pu arrêter moi, _ria Minho._ Je cours pratiquement tous les matins, ou quand j'ai la flemme, le soir. Je peux pas me passer de la course.

\- Ouais, je me doute, t'en as même fait ton métier, _répondit-il sarcastiquement._

Minho continua de rire et posa sa bouteille d'eau au sol. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux à regarder les gens passer, jusqu'à ce que Thomas prenne la parole :

\- Tu l'as rencontré où, ce Newt ?

\- Je l'ai connu une semaine après mon arrivée ici, ça remonte à pas mal d'années, maintenant.

\- Ça fais trois ans, _précisa Thomas._

\- Ouais. Le truc tout bête en fait, j'ai rencontré ce gars, Jake, à mon école de sport. On partageait la même chambre et un samedi soir il m'a emmené à une soirée chez ses potes, et Newt était là. On a bien accroché et c'est le seul avec qui j'ai gardé contact, _plaisanta t-il._

\- Vous semblez vraiment opposés, vous êtes comme le feu et l'eau, franchement ! _Se moqua Thomas._

\- Newt est un mec bien. Il peut paraître timide ou hyper calme, mais y'est franchement cool quand tu le connais.

\- J'en doute pas, _dit-il en souriant._

\- Vous allez bien vous entendre.

Thomas sourit à ces mots et prit une gorgée d'eau, jubilant intérieurement.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Newt aussi s'était levé tôt pour son rendez-vous avec JK Rowling. Il failli louper son métro de peu, mais était finalement arrivé et patientait dans la salle d'attente de l'immense building. C'était le quartier général de plusieurs grands auteurs, et Newt était aux anges de s'y trouver.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, une jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur s'avança vers lui.

\- Vous devez être monsieur Ackerman ? _Demanda t-elle._

\- Oui, _répondit-il en se levant_ , c'est moi.

\- Suivez-moi.

La secrétaire conduisit Newt jusqu'au bureau de l'écrivaine, situé au troisième étage du bâtiment. Ce dernier frappa timidement à la porte et une voix lui indiqua d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

\- Bonjour, Newton c'est ça ? _Demanda l'auteure en se levant de son bureau et en lui tendant la main._ Je suis Joanne.

\- Bonjour, c'est juste Newt en fait, _répondit-il en lui serrant la main._ Enchanté.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Newt prit place sur un des fauteuils en cuir placé en face de l'imposant bureau en chêne et posa sa sacoche au sol. Il détailla rapidement le bureau du regard ; tout y était moderne, des cadres trônaient aux murs, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et professionnelle, si bien que l'anglais se sentit à l'aise immédiatement.

\- Bien, _commença t-elle en joignant ses mains,_ commençons par regarder vos écrits.

\- Oh, bien sûr, _répondit le britannique en sortant un carnet semblant avoir bien vécu de sa sacoche._ Tenez.

JK se saisit du manuscrit et le feuilleta avec attention. Elle esquissa parfois un sourire, fronça les sourcils une autre fois. Newt, lui, ne faisait que se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et de se triturer les doigts sous le bureau.

\- Dites moi, Newt, depuis quand tenez vous ce carnet au juste ?

\- Je l'ai depuis que j'ai 10 ans, _répondit-il._ J'écris absolument tout dedans, il est très précieux pour moi.

\- Je vois... _Commença t-elle,_ _refermant le carnet et le faisant glisser vers Newt._ Vous avez un style très intéressant, monsieur Ackerman, et votre genre est assez admirable, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherche.

\- Comment ça ? _Demanda Newt, submergé par la déception et le stress._

\- Vous ne correspondez pas au profil que je m'étais créé. Vous êtes jeune, vous avez du temps pour perfectionner votre style et votre sens du détail. Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûre.

Sur ces mots, Newt se sentit nauséeux et crût s'évanouir, mais il esquissa simplement un sourire et remercia poliment l'écrivaine avant de sortir du bureau comme il y était entré. Avant de refermer la porte, l'auteure l'apostropha :

\- Vous arriverez à vos fins Newt, vous les éblouirez, un jour. Et je courrais acheter votre bouquin.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête et repartit sur ses pas, errant sur Broadway la tête basse. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée en une seconde, laissant place à une déception qui le dévora entièrement. Mais il fût tiré de ses pensées par une vibration familière provenant de la poche de son pantalon.

 **555-6778 : Salut, c'est Thomas :)**  
 **Minho m'a passé ton numéro, j'espère que ça**  
 **te dérange pas. Alors, ce rdv?**

Malgré la mauvaise nouvelle, Newt esquissa un sourire et s'empressa de répondre après avoir enregistré le numéro du brun.

 **Newt : Salut :)**  
 **Une catastrophe, on peut prendre**  
 **un café pour en discuter ?**

Le portable de Newt vibra de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il avançait vers le CC°Jitters.

 **Thomas : Bien sûr, au Jitters dans 10 minutes ?**

 **Newt : Ça marche. :)**

De son côté, Thomas était rentré chez lui prendre une douche rapide et se changer pour retrouver Newt. Ce dernier arriva le premier au café et s'assit à une table, commandant un thé aux herbes pour lui et un chocolat chaud à son ami, se souvenant qu'il en avait pris un la veille.

Le blond esquissa un sourire en voyant Thomas entrer et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Salut, _dit-il en souriant._

\- Salut Newt, _répondit le brun en ôtant ses vêtements extérieurs._ Alors, comment ça va ?

\- Je suppose que ça peut aller, _soupira le blond._ Je t'ai commandé un chocolat chaud.

\- C'est gentil, _sourit le brun._ Raconte moi ton rendez-vous de ce matin, _l'encouragea t-il en souriant._

\- C'était un désastre. J'avais l'impression que ça allait, que j'allais décrocher le stage, et puis elle m'a recadrée en une seconde. Je ne suis pas ce qu'elle recherche, _raconta Newt en touillant son thé._ Tant pis.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, crois moi. Tu en auras d'autres des opportunités, et des bien meilleures sur le long terme, tu verras, _le rassura t-il._

\- C'est gentil. J'espérais juste un tremplin qui m'aiderait à publier mon roman.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, j'en suis sûr.

Newt releva la tête vers Thomas et le regarda droit dans les yeux, touché par ses paroles.

\- Et puis moi, je l'achèterais, ton roman.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et Newt fût envahi d'une sensation de joie dans son estomac. Il se sentait rassuré et vraiment en confiance en compagnie de Thomas.

Un silence agréable se créa entre les deux amis tandis qu'ils buvaient tranquillement leurs boissons. Newt admira les flocons de neige tomber tandis que Thomas le détailla en détail avant de briser le silence.

\- Ca te dis une balade près de l'Hudson River ?

\- J'en serais ravi, _répondit Newt en souriant._

Les deux jeunes hommes se commandèrent deux cafés à emporter et partir en direction de la rivière.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, sirotant leurs boissons chaudes et admirant la vue qui s'offrait à eux. C'est finalement Newt qui brisa le silence.

\- Alors, cette nouvelle vie à New York ? Tu t'y habitue ?

\- Ça va, oui. Ça n'est pas très différent de la Californie après tout, il fait juste plus froid ici, _dit-il en riant._

\- J'imagine, _répondit l'anglais en riant à son tour._ Je n'ai pas trop été bouleversé par le changement climatique moi.

\- Je veux bien te croire, _avoua le brun en éclatant de rire._

Le duo continua d'avancer tandis que leurs rires emplirent le silence de l'hiver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ce week-end ?

\- Je vais probablement travailler sur mon chapitre encore et encore, avaler des litres de café et me nourrir de pâtes, pourquoi ?

\- Il y a une soirée chez des amis pour mon retour, Minho y sera, tu veux venir ?

\- Comme un.. rencard ? _Se risqua à demander le blond._

Le brun sourit, puis répondit d'un ton chaleureux.

\- On peut voir les choses comme ça, _glissa t-il avec un sourire qu'il ne pût réprimer._

* * *

Hello! Voilà enfin le chapitre trois, désolée du retard mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordi assez chiant.. Bref, merci aux gentilles personnes me laissant des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre car vous n'avez pas de compte! Une review = un sourire :)


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

\- Comment il est ?

Thomas était en train de se préparer pour la soirée chez Brenda lorsque Sofia l'avait rejoint pour lui poser mille et une questions. Elle l'aida à enfiler sa veste et posa de nouveau sa question.

\- Bah... Normal, je suppose, _répondit Thomas pour la taquiner._

\- Très amusant, _dit-elle en roulant des yeux._ Alors ?

\- Il est très gentil, il s'appelle Newt. Il est blond aux yeux noisettes, plutôt grand et mince. Il est anglais.

\- Ah oui ? _Demanda Sofia en souriant._ Il m'a l'air mignon dit comme ça.

\- Il l'est, _confirma le brun en ajustant son col._ Il a un accent à tomber.

\- Comme tous les british, _dit la jeune femme en riant._

Thomas sourit et termina de se préparer. Il était ravi à l'idée de revoir ses amis et surtout de revoir Newt qu'il avait préalablement invité.

Lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur son lit -où Sofia s'était précédemment avachie- cette dernière s'en saisit et lu le message à voix haute.

\- Ton apollon demande à quelle heure tu passe le chercher.

\- Donne, _répondit-il en tendant la main._ Je vais y aller bientôt, _continua t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme._

\- Amuse toi bien, _dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce._

 **Thomas : Je suis là d'ici 10 minutes :)**

 **Newt : Je t'attend, alors. :)**

Le brun rangea son iphone dans la poche de sa veste et prit un taxi jusqu'à l'adresse que l'anglais lui avait laissé sur un bout de papier. Il se souvint alors que Newt avait dû arracher une page de son carnet, n'ayant aucun autre support, et retrouva cette sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressenti en sachant bien l'attachement que le british portait à cet objet. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le taxi arriva finalement devant l'immense appartemment et Thomas envoya un message à Newt pour le prévenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond sortit de l'immeuble chaudement vêtu et s'empressa de rejoindre Thomas.

\- Salut, _dit-il en attachant sa ceinture, tout sourire._

\- Salut Newt.

Le trajet se fit rapidement, comblé par les discussions entre les deux amis. Ils parlaient de tout et rien, sans aucune gêne, sans aucun ennui.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Brenda Todd, une amie de Minho et Thomas. Son appartemment se situait dans l'Upper East Side et était vraiment immense, suscitant l'admiration de Newt qui adorait ce quartier semblant irréel.

\- On y est, _dit Thomas en franchissant la porte et avançant jusqu'à l'ascenseur._ Tu vas voir, Brenda est très cool.

Newt se contenta d'hocher la tête et attendit d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Le brun appuya sur le bouton correspondant et sourit au blond, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans tout ce luxe. Thomas saisit sa main et la pressa doucement pour le rassurer, lui arrachant un sourire au passage.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Thomas lâcha la main du blond et partit dire bonjour aux gens, suivit de Newt qui lui emboittait le pas.

Malgré la décoration et l'architecture coûteuse, Newt se sentit à l'aise dans l'atmosphère amicale et chaleureuse qui régnait dans l'appartemment. Il détailla rapidement les invités du regard et reconnu Minho, un peu plus loin, discutant avec une demoiselle près d'un piano.

Lorsque celui-ci l'apperçu, il lui fit un signe de la main, ce que le blond prit comme un signal pour le rejoindre.

\- Salut, _le salua Newt en prenant un verre plein posé sur le piano._

\- Hey, Newt, _répondit l'asiatique en passant son bras autour du britannique, se tournant vers la demoiselle._ Je te présente Anna. Anna, c'est Newt, un pote pour la vie, _continua t-il avec un sourire amusé en direction de son ami._

\- Enchantée, _répondit la jeune femme, prenant une gorgée de son cocktail en souriant._

\- Vous devriez discuter, apprendre à vous connaître. Vous allez vous entendre, j'en suis sûr.

Sur ces mots, Minho lâcha Newt et partit en direction de Thomas, laissant le blond dans une position délicate.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que.. Vous faites, dans la vie ? _Demanda Newt, n'ayant aucun autre sujet de conversation, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson._

\- Je suis call-girl, _répondit la rousse de façon tout à fait naturelle._

A ces mots, l'anglais ne pu s'empêcher de s'étouffer avec son cocktail, ne retenant pas un rire.

\- Excusez-moi ? _Demanda t-il, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu._

\- Je suis une call-girl, _répéta Anna._ Je suis payée pour faire passer du bon temps aux hommes - et aux femmes, aussi. D'ailleurs... _continua t-elle en s'approchant du blond et en attrapant sa cravate,_ quelque chose me dit qu'on pourrait peut-être s'amuser, tous les deux.

Le visage angélique du blond prit une teinte rosée tandis que la jeune femme adoptait son comportement aguicheur. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Minho et Thomas regardaient la scène, pas tout à fait dans le même état d'esprit. L'asiatique avait rejoint son ami après avoir abandonné Newt aux griffes de la jeune femme, interrompant une conversation entre lui et Brenda.

\- Notre Newt va conclure ! _S'exclama Minho, fièrement._

\- On devrait aller l'aider, _marmonna le brun, triturant son verre d'indignation._ Il a pas l'air en bonne posture.

\- Boaf, avec Anna il le sera bientôt, _répondit-il avec un grand sourire._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est une escort girl.

\- P-Pardon ?!

Le visage de Thomas se tourna en une grimace choquée tandis qu'il regardait Newt se faire ouvertement chauffer en plein milieu de l'appartemment. Minho, lui, haussa les épaules, comme si cette situation était on ne peut plus normal.

Sans réfléchir, Thomas partit d'un pas assuré vers les deux adultes sous les exclamations de Minho et s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Oui ? _Demanda la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés._

\- Newt je dois te parler, _répondit le brun d'une voix un peu trop aigue et peu sûre d'elle à son goût._

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Le blond entraîna son ami dans la salle de bain de l'appartemment, ravi d'être sorti de cette situation.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, _dit-il amusé, posant son verre sur le lavabo._

\- Y'a pas de quoi, _répondit Thomas en fermant la porte et s'y adossant._ Je sais pas pourquoi Minho t'a fait ce coup foireux.

\- Ça partait d'une bonne intention, j'en suis sûr.

\- Ouais.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux amis se toisèrent longuement. Thomas regrettait silencieusement l'amertume de sa voix, se posant mille et une questions sur le pourquoi de sa réaction. Newt, lui, se contentait de le détailler, heureux d'avoir été tiré d'une situation si délicate et étrangement ravi que c'eut été par Thomas.

Le silence fût rompu lorsque Newt reprit son verre et s'assit au sol, étalant ses longues et fines jambes. Thomas le suivit, s'asseyant au sol, en face de lui. C'est l'anglais qui brisa le silence.

\- Alors, quels sont tes plans pour Noël ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, _soupira Thomas._ Ce sera sûrement mon premier Noël sans ma famille.

\- Tu ne rentres pas en Californie ? _Demanda Newt, fronçant les sourcils._

\- Pas cette année, non. Ma famille ne peut pas venir me voir à cause de l'opération des genoux de mon père et j'ai pas l'argent pour me payer le billet jusqu'à là-bas. _Il haussa les épaules._ Ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

\- C'est triste de passer les fêtes tout seul, _répondit Newt, attristé par la situation de son ami._

Un silence s'installa de nouveau. Newt se mordait l'intérieur de sa lèvre, pensant à une solution, réfléchissant tellement que son cerveau semblait saignait. Thomas regardait ses mains, plongé dans ses pensées, sans savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête du blond.

\- Peut-être.. _Le blond toussota, cherchant ses mots._ Peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec moi, en Angleterre ? Bien sûr, c'est juste une idée, je ne te force à rien.. C'est juste une proposition, _bafouilla t-il, sa timidité revenant au galop._

\- Newt, _la voix de Thomas sembla calmer le blond, qui stoppa ses explications foireuses,_ calme toi. C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Tu ne t'imposerais pas du tout, c'est juste.. Un Noël plan B. Ma famille serait ravi de rencontrer un autre ami que Minho, _plaisanta l'anglais._

\- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ? _Demanda Thomas, touché par la proposition._

\- Bien sûr.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, sans un mot. Les joues de Newt rosirent tandis que Thomas se rapprochait de lui, toujours assis par terre.

\- Ce serait... Avec plaisir, Newt.

Les lèvres de Newt se tournèrent en un sourire tandis que Thomas déposait un baiser de gratitude sur sa joue. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, leurs cœurs battant à 100 à l'heure.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews en anonyme :

 **"Guest" (23 nov) : C'est gentiiiil, merci pour ta review :)**

 **"PitW" (22 novembre) : Hello ! Alors non, "Ackerman" est juste un nom inventé :) Le roman que Newt écrit sera juste raconté dans les grandes lignes, je m'inspire de réelles histoires pour celles de ses bouquins. Oui, je n'arrive pas à écrire 10000 mots dans un chapitre, je préfère bien découper pour ne pas faire trop lourd, pour essayer de garder ça intéressant :) Merci pour ta review, et merci d'avoir lu! :)**

 **"Guest" (12 nov) : Pas de soucis pour ton erreur, merci pour tes reviews et bonne journée à toi !**

 **"ThoMiNewt" (alias Tête de Sushis?) (5 nov) : Merci pour ta review et merci à toi si tu continues à lire !**

Désolée d'avoir répondu si tardivement, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ahah. Je remercie à tout ceux qui continuent à lire et désolée si les chapitres vous semblent court, je préfère bien découper comme je l'ai dis dans mes réponses aux reviews. Bref, une review = un sourire :)

Et bon mois de décembre à tous !


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Pendant ce temps, Minho avait rejoint Brenda qu'il l'avait aussitôt assommé de questions.

\- Alors, où il est ? Pourquoi on ne me l'a pas encore présenté ? Je veux le voir, _pleurnicha Brenda, sous la regard amusé de l'asiatique._

\- Du calme, il doit être avec Thomas, _répondit-il en balayant la salle du regard._ Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble.

\- Ah oui ? Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, pourtant, si ?

\- Depuis quelques temps, pas très longtemps, _précisa t-il._ Mais ils se sont bien entendus dès le début, le courant passe bien je crois.

Les lèvres de Brenda se transformèrent en un sourire que Minho intercepta d'un sourire amusé.

\- Pas comme ça, _plaisanta t-il._ Ils sont amis, Newt est hétéro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? _Demanda la jeune fille en se moquant de son ami._ Tout le monde à ses secrets.

\- Exactement, _répondit Minho en se tournant vers la jeune femme avec un sourire enjôleur._ Qu'en est-il des tiens ?

\- Ce ne seraient plus des secrets si je te les disais.

Brenda se pencha devant Minho pour lui voler son verre et lui adressa un regard charmeur avant de le laisser en plan. Il sourit en coin, regardant la belle s'éloigner et secoua la tête en reprenant un cocktail, ce fameux sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes après leur discussion, Newt et Thomas sortirent enfin de la salle de bain, sous le regard de Minho.

\- Je vais me chercher un verre, _annonça Thomas en souriant au blond._

\- D'accord.

Thomas s'éloigna tandis que l'asiatique fonçait vers Newt, le tirant par le bras vers un coin éloigné de l'appartement.

\- Hé ! _Cria Newt en se dégageant de son emprise, surpris,_ qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- C'est exactement la question que j'allais te poser, figure toi.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? _Demanda t-il perplexe._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Thomas ? Je vous ai vu sortir des toilettes ensemble.

\- De la salle de bain, en fait, _corrigea Newt. Sous le regard de son ami, il reprit._ On discutait, c'est tout.

\- Ah oui, et de quoi ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction du brun.

\- Tu m'as laissé en plan avec un call-girl, _s'exclama le blond._ Thomas est venu me tirer de là et on a discuté des fêtes de Noël, rien de plus.

\- Ouais... Si tu le dis, _soupira Minho._

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? _Le blond plaça ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Ce dernier soupira avec lassitude._

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Désolé.

Sur ces mots, Minho s'en alla, laissant Newt pensif. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami mais décida de la laisser de côté. Il aurait bien le temps de se poser des questions plus tard.

De son côté, Minho était parti s'isoler sur le balcon de l'appartement. Il reposa son verre sur la rembarre et s'y appuya, regardant la vue. Ses pensées tournaient en rond, il se demandait pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça à propos de Newt et Thomas mais ne trouvait pas de réponses.

\- Tu reste tout seul ?

Une voix féminine interpella Minho qui se retourna pour voir Brenda.

\- Ouais, je réfléchis, _répondit-il simplement._

La brune referma la porte du balcon _, rejoignant son ami._

\- A propos de ce que tu as dis à Newt, c'est ça ?

Minho fronça les sourcils, surpris, puis se mit à sourire.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai trouvé ta réaction un peu.. Exagéré ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien te faire que Newt et Thomas s'isolent tous les deux.

\- J'en sais rien. Je crois que.. Que ça me dérange qu'ils deviennent si proche, _soupira t-il._ Qu'ils me zappent en préférant être ensemble plutôt qu'avec moi.

Brenda hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur la barrière et balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

\- Tu vas tomber, _dit Minho en faisant un mouvement vers elle pour la faire descendre._

\- Mais non. _La jeune femme fit un mouvement de la main, le stoppant en souriant._ Et concernant Thomas et Newt, ils ont le droit de se voir tu sais, et d'être amis. Tu es leur meilleur ami commun, jamais ils ne t'oublieront. Après tout, tu continue d'aller courir avec Thomas malgré tout, non ? Et de prendre des cafés avec Newt. _Devant le léger sourire de Minho, elle continua._ Ils s'apprécient, ça crève les yeux, peut-être même que Thomas a un faible pour Newt et que c'est réciproque, qui sait, mais tu resteras toujours Minho Abrams, leur cher et tendre ami.

\- Merci, _répondit le brun à demi-voix, souriant légèrement, touché par la déclaration de la jeune femme._ J'avais besoin d'entendre ça, je crois.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, _répondit-elle en souriant._

Minho se sentit mieux, repensant à sa discussion avec Newt. Il avait réagit excessivement à l'idée qu'ils le remplacement mais était d'accord avec Brenda ; les deux hommes avaient parfaitement le droit de se fréquenter.

* * *

De son côté, Newt avait finalement retrouvé Thomas et lui avait rapidement raconté la réaction que Minho avait eu. Le brun s'était contenté de le rassurer, ayant parfaitement compris le pourquoi de son énervement, connaissant l'asiatique par cœur.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutaient maintenant dans un coin de la pièce quand tout à coup, Thomas le tira par le bras doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda le blond._

\- Je vais te présenter quelqu'un. _Thomas s'arrêta au niveau d'une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, rousse et plutôt grande._ Julia, je te présente Newt. _Thomas se retourna vers Newt et sourit._ Julia est employée dans une maison d'édition du centre ville.

\- Enchantée, _répondit ladite Julia en serrant la main de Newt._ Oui, je travaille pour Hyperion Books.

\- Newt est écrivain, _précisa Thomas._ Et très doué.

\- Ah oui ? _Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse._ Je serais ravie de lire ça.

\- Peut-être un jour, _répondit Newt légèrement gêné._

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter, _ajouta Thomas en s'éloignant._

Le blond regarda son ami s'éloigner et, mal à l'aise, continua sa discussion avec la jeune femme, qui elle semblait totalement confortable.

Vers minuit, Thomas et Newt décidèrent de prendre le taxi du retour ensemble. Le trajet était silencieux, le regard de Newt vagabondant à travers la vite, perdu dans ses pensées ?

\- Tu vas bien ? _Demanda Thomas en regardant le blond avec un air inquiet._

\- Oui, je réfléchis, _répondit-il simplement._ Je suis fatigué.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

Le silence reprit le dessus avant d'être brisé cette fois par le britannique.

\- Julia m'a filé son numéro, _annonça t-il._

Étrangement, l'estomac de Thomas se retourna en une boule de jalousie, le faisant mordre l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- Ah oui ? _Newt hocha la tête._ C'est cool.

\- Oui, c'est cool.

\- Vous allez pouvoir sortir et faire connaissance, c'est.. une bonne chose.

Les yeux bruns du blond toisèrent silencieusement Thomas comme sondant son âme. Ce dernier détourna le regard, gêné et jaloux.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne chose, je suppose. _Le blond se tritura les doigts nerveusement, puis reprit d'une demie-voix._ Dis moi Thomas.. Comment s'est passé ton coming out ?

Thomas haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question, et prit quelques minutes à réfléchir.

\- Désolé. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si ça te met mal à l'aise, _s'excusa Newt._

\- Non, non, rassure toi. En fait, je crois que ça a été plutôt un bon souvenir. _Newt hocha la tête, encourageant Thomas à continuer._ Mes parents sont très ouverts d'esprit, ils l'ont bien pris. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs encouragés à être qui je suis, ça m'a beaucoup beaucoup aidé qu'ils me soutiennent.

\- C'était quand ?

\- J'étais en terminale, je venais d'avoir 18 ans. Je sortais avec cette fille, Lydia, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'elle n'était pas vraiment mon "type". Mes amis l'ont plutôt bien pris aussi, ils s'en doutaient je crois. Minho m'a beaucoup soutenu et défendu devant les connards qu'il pouvait y avoir dans notre lycée.

Newt se contenta d'acquiescer, quelque peu rassuré de savoir que Thomas n'avait pas vécu ça comme un moment affreux.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? _Se risqua à demander le brun._

\- Pour savoir, c'est tout. Je me demandais comment Minho avait pu réagir.

Thomas hocha la tête, à moitié convaincu par les propos de son ami.

* * *

Encore un chapitre très court mais je peux pas faire autrement :3

Une review = un sourire :)


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Une semaine était passée depuis la fête de Brenda et les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis, malgré plusieurs essais du brun. Celui-ci avait envoyé de nombreux sms à Newt, demandant des nouvelles, proposant des cafés, mais sans réponses.

Le coeur de Newt s'était serré à la réception de chacun d'eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler des réponses, même aux messages les plus banals. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Tout était confus dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Il pensait sans arrêt à Thomas, se surprenait même à rêver de lui et résistait difficilement à l'envie de voir le brun aussi souvent que possible. Seulement, ses sentiments commençaient à l'effrayer et il choisit de mettre de la distance entre eux, aussi difficile que cela était.

Newt avait profité de cette distance pour clôturer son roman malgré sa constance insatisfaction. Julia lui avait décroché un entretien avec Ashton Kruger, le directeur d'édition d'Hyperion Books. Il l'avait beaucoup vue durant cette semaine et l'appréciait beaucoup, malgré un sentiment de malaise lorsqu'il avait l'impression qu'elle le draguait.

De son côté, Thomas avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Minho, le rejoignant tous les jours pour aller courir dans diverses endroits de la ville, pour "ne plus se perdre" comme le disait l'asiatique, se moquant ouvertement de son ami. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient au CC°Jitters, Thomas se décida à se confier à son ami.

\- Je peux te parler d'un truc sans que tu te foute de ma gueule ? _Demanda Thomas, posant ses couverts et toisant son ami dans les yeux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils semblant vexé et soupira._

\- Je me fous pas H24 de toi, je peux être sérieux, tu sais, _répondit Minho agacé._

\- Excuse moi, _soupira Thomas avec lassitude. Alors ?_

\- Vas-y.

Le brun hocha la tête et chercha ses mots, essayant de décrire parfaitement ses sentiments.

\- Depuis la fête de Brenda, j'ai pas de nouvelles de Newt. Il répond pas à mes sms ni mes appels et je comprend pas pourquoi. Je crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal.

\- Je l'ai pas vu non plus, _dit Minho en haussant les épaules,_ mais j'en fais pas une maladie. Il est occupé avec son bouquin, après tout. _Voyant l'air tracassé de son ami, il reprit._ Tu serais pas un peu.. Amoureux ?

Les yeux ambrés de Thomas s'illuminèrent et il se mit à réfléchir si bien que Minho pouvait entendre son cerveau chauffer. Amoureux ? Thomas ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il s'entendait bien avec Newt, l'appréciait beaucoup, aimait sa compagnie.. Mais était-il amoureux ?

Les lèvres de Minho s'étirèrent en un sourire tandis qu'il regardait Thomas se perdre dans ses pensées. **Bien sûr qu'il était tombé amoureux.**

* * *

Il devait être 17h quand Newt se décida à descendre à l'épicerie la plus proche, son frigo désespérément vide. Il parcouru les rayons rapidement, prenant le strict nécessaire, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fût ramené sur Terre lorsqu'il percuta violemment quelqu'un, faisant tomber ses courses et tombant lui-même sur les fesses.

Il leva la tête, des mèches blondes tombant sur son front. Ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes, ses joues étaient rosies. Il n'avait plus l'impression de contrôler ses membres lorsque ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les yeux ambrés de Thomas. Sans savoir pourquoi, il détailla son visage et ses traits un par un.

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et une expression indescriptible occupait son beau visage. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et passa la main dans sa chevelure brune nerveusement. Il portait un pantalon de jogging gris et un simple t-shirt col en V noir, et Newt se demanda si le brun n'était pas sorti en pyjama.

Malgré sa tenue négligée, le blond ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau. Perdu dans ses pensées, sous le charme, il ne vit pas la main que Thomas lui tendait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il vit les lèvres du brun bouger, mais n'entendit pas.

\- Ça va ? _Répéta le brun, les sourcils froncés._

\- Euh, oui.. Ça va, _dit simplement Newt en attrapant sa main et en se relevant._ Je vais bien.

Thomas se contenta de hocher la tête et un sourire gênant s'installa tandis que l'anglais ramassa ses quelques courses, évitant le regard du brun, ses joues ne perdant pas de leur couleur rosée.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu, _continua Thomas avec un ton assez ferme._

\- Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de.. De travail, _répondit Newt, gêné, se relevant._ J'ai terminé mon livre.

Malgré sa colère, les yeux de Thomas s'illuminèrent.

\- Ah oui ? _Sa voix s'était radoucie, mais il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits._ Tu aurais quand même pu répondre à mes messages.

Newt rougit de plus belle, ne s'attendant pas à de tels reproches. Est-ce que je compte à ce point là pour lui ? _Se demanda t-il, les yeux dans le vague._

\- Newt ? _Thomas saisit les avants-bras du blond et se rapprocha de lui, analysant les traits angéliques de son visage avec inquiétude._ Tu es sur que ça va ?

Les yeux des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent et restèrent plantés l'un dans l'autre, ne pouvant détacher leurs regards respectifs.

\- Je... Vais bien, _répondit le britannique en déviant son regard sur les lèvres du brun._

Thomas acquiesça, baissant les yeux vers les lèvres du blond à son tour, adoucissant sa prise sur les bras de celui-ci.

Aucun des deux garçons n'auraient pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque Sofia sortit d'un rayon les bras chargés de courses, s'arrêtant net en les voyant ainsi. Elle se mit à sourire tandis que Newt et Thomas tournaient la tête vers elle quasiment en même temps.

Newt s'écarta d'un geste vif de Thomas, manquant de refaire tomber ses courses. Il salua Sofia d'un sourire et partit vers la caisse rapidement, le visage encore plus rouge qu'auparavant.

\- Je dois y aller, _avait-il bafouillé avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur._

* * *

Thomas le regarda partir, déçu, blessé. Son regard se posa sur Sofia qui lui fit un petit sourire compatissant qu'il lui rendit.

Thomas s'était plongé dans un bain chaud à peine rentré, laissant les courses à l'abandon. Il s'immergea totalement quelques instants, réfléchissant. Il se demanda pourquoi Newt était si distant, pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi à l'épicerie, il réfléchit à la véritable nature de leur relation. Sortant finalement la tête de l'eau, il vit Sofia s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout gâché, _lâcha t-il les yeux dans le vague._

Sofia fronça les sourcils et se tourna totalement vers Thomas, trempant ses pieds dans la baignoire.

\- L'eau est bouillante, _fit-elle remarquer._

Devant le manque de réaction de Thomas et la réelle tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, elle reprit :

\- Tu n'as rien fait, Thomas. C'est en rien ta faute, je crois que personne n'a rien fait, en fait. Tu te retourne le cerveau pour rien.

\- J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de la semaine, _s'exclama t-il en la regardant finalement._ Il en a peut-être marre de me voir tout le temps.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Si j'étais pas arrivée toute à l'heure, vous vous seriez embrassés. Ou tout au moins vous seriez restés là à vous regarder indéfiniment dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Je sais pas..

\- Moi, je sais. Et je suis sûre que Minho a remarqué aussi. Tout le monde a remarqué. En plus, Newt t'as dis qu'il devait finir son livre.

\- Il l'a finit, _dit-il._ Mais il m'enverra rien pour autant.

\- Je suis sûre que si. Et je te signale que tu pars pour l'Angleterre avec lui dans deux jours.

\- Ça serait bien qu'on discute avant, _répondit Thomas comme pour lui-même._ Je devrais l'appeler, peut-être.

\- Je pense que oui, _répondit-elle en souriant._

\- Je vais le faire maintenant !

Sofia ne pu émettre aucune objection que Thomas sortit de la baignoire et traversa la maison nu comme un vers et trempé de la tête aux pieds, laissant une traînée d'eau et de mousse derrière lui.

\- L'eau, Thomas Peterson, _s'écria-t-elle depuis la salle de bain._ Tu fais chier !

Malgré tout, la brune ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la relation naissante à laquelle elle assistait.

Thomas se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro du blond qui décrocha après plusieurs sonneries.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est Thomas, _dit-il._ Je voulais te demander... On pourrait se voir pour discuter avant le départ ?

Thomas entendit une autre voix derrière, qu'il jugea féminine, et perdit de l'assurance. Il entendit des bruits de pas, signe que Newt changeait de pièce.

\- Oui, d'accord, _répondit le blond._ Demain ? Devant un café ?

\- Vers 16h, si tu peux.

\- Ça marche, _répondit le blond._ A demain, alors.

\- A demain, Newt.

Thomas reposa son téléphone et se tourna vers Sofia qui attendait, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, nullement gêné de sa nudité.

\- Il était avec une femme, je crois, _commença t-il, réfléchissant._ Sûrement Julia.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne veux rien dire. Tu m'as dis qu'elle pouvait l'aider à l'édition de son livre.

Thomas haussa les épaules et repartit dans la salle de bain, fermant cette fois la porte à clé derrière lui. Finissant son bain, il ne dit pas un mot du reste de la soirée.

Le lendemain, les deux garçons se rejoignirent comme ils l'avaient prévu. Un silence s'était rapidement installé tandis qu'ils sirotaient leurs boissons chaudes. C'est finalement Newt qui brisa le silence, à la plus grande joie du brun.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement, _commença t-il._ J'ai été distant, je ne t'ai donné aucune nouvelle et c'était complètement immature, mais j'avais du travail, et... _Newt soupira, posant son gobelet._ A vrai dire, il n'y a pas que ça.

Thomas avait plongé ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de son ami, buvant ses paroles. A l'entente de ses derniers mots, il haussa légèrement les sourcils. Newt, lui, hésita à continuer et chercha ses mots.

\- J'ai eu l'impression qu'on se rapprochait beaucoup, ces derniers temps, _avoua t-il._

\- Moi aussi, _confirma Thomas en hochant la tête._ Mais je n'ai pas pris ça comme un problème.

Les yeux de Newt se mirent à briller et il resserra son emprise sur son gobelet.

\- Justement, moi non plus, et ça m'a fait un peu.. peur, je crois.

\- Newt... T _homas chercha ses mots, essayant de formuler une phrase avec tact._ Est-ce que tu douterais de ton.. Orientation sexuelle ?

L'anglais le toisa longuement, effectuant une lutte intérieure.

\- J'en sais rien, _avoua t-il._ Peut-être, qui sait ? Mais ma vie changerait du tout au tout, et je ne suis pas prêt.

Thomas glissa sa main sur celle du blond et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Personne te demande quoi que ce soit, Newt. C'est toi, ton choix.

\- C'est gentil...

\- C'est normal. Je serais là pour te soutenir quoi que tu fasses.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long? J'ai l'impression ahah.

Une review = un sourire :)

Réponses aux reviews en anonyme :

 **"ThoMiNewt" (2 déc) : Merci de continuer à lire et pour toutes tes reviews :)**

 **"Chlo" (2 déc) : Tu es adorable de suivre la fiction avec tant de passion :3 je te remercie beaucoup!**

 **"Chlo ta fan" (12 déc) : Merci pour tes deux reviews :3 Merci à toi de lire**

Voilà, merci à tous et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Le téléphone de Thomas indiquait 7h45 lorsqu'il arriva finalement à l'aéroport de New York. Il rechercha instantanément le blond du regard, sa respiration accélérée par la course frénétique qu'il avait mené pour être à l'heure. Il se saisit de son téléphone, tapant sur les touches, tandis qu'une silhouette familière se dressa devant lui.

\- Bonjour, _lui dit-elle en souriant._

Thomas releva ses yeux bruns vers elle, souriant également.

\- Salut, Newt, _répondit le brun en rangeant son téléphone_. Je suis à l'heure ?

\- Oui. Tu viens ?

Thomas hocha la tête et traina sa valise derrière lui en suivant Newt. Les deux amis firent peser et enregistrer leurs bagages, firent le nécessaire pour le vol, se firent fouiller, et partirent ensuite s'asseoir sur un banc libre en attente de leur embarquement.

\- Quel est le programme exact ? _Demanda Thomas._ Je suppose que tu as déjà tout prévu.

\- Je t'ai préparé une visite de Londres en profondeur, _répondit l'écrivain en souriant._ Ces quatre jours vont être super.

Thomas acquiesça en souriant, ravi de partager ce séjour avec le blond.

\- Nous repartirons le 26, _précisa Newt, tôt le matin. J_ 'ai un rendez-vous avec le directeur de la maison d'édition dans l'après-midi.

\- Tu vas être crevé, _fit remarquer Thomas. Son ton dévoilait de la jalousie à l'idée que Julia l'aidait à ce point dans sa carrière pendant que lui ne pouvait rien faire._ Il y a combien d'heures de décalage ?

\- Cinq heures, _répondit Newt en se tournant vers le brun._ Mais je crois que l'excitation de ce rendez-vous me gardera éveillé.

Thomas se contenta de toiser son vis-à-vis, ne sachant quoi dire. Il lui rendit un bref sourire et le suivit finalement lorsque l'heure de l'embarquement sonna, rejoignant leur avion.

* * *

Une demie heure plus tard après que les deux jeunes hommes se soient installés sur leurs sièges respectifs, l'avion décolla. Le début du vol se fit en silence, Newt travaillait sur son ordinateur tandis que Thomas regardait un film.

Deux heures étaient passées lorsque le brun retira le casque, son film terminé. Il se tourna vers Newt qui tapait sur les touches de son ordinateur portable.

\- Tu ne fais pas de pause ? _Demanda Thomas._

\- Je dois finir ça.

Thomas se pencha légèrement vers le blond, regardant ce qu'il faisait, et soupira en constatant qu'il modifiait des passages de son épilogue.

\- Newt, il est terminé, ton livre. Arrête de le modifier sans arrêts !

\- Il n'est pas parfait.

Thomas soupira une seconde fois et laissa son regard vagabonder vers les autres passagers.

\- J'ai reçu un texto de ma mère, _dit Newt sans lâcher son écran du regard._ Le chien a mis bas dans la chambre qu'on devait occuper, elle nous a réservé une chambre au The Sumner du coup. C'est pas très loin de chez mes parents.

\- Oh, d'accord, _répondit Thomas._ Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien.

\- C'est le chien de mon père. C'est un husky, elle s'appelle Wicked.

\- C'est un joli nom, _dit le brun en souriant._ Je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux de compagnie. Mon frère est allergique aux poils d'animaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'en prendre un maintenant ? _Demanda Newt, détournant enfin le regard de son ordinateur._

\- Je ne sais pas.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et sauvegarda son travail avant de fermer le clapet de son pc.

Arrivés en Angleterre, il était 14h, heure locale. Les deux jeunes hommes changèrent l'heure de leurs téléphones et prirent un taxi jusqu'à leur hôtel, situé en plein Londres. On leur indiqua rapidement leur chambre.

\- C'est très beau, _s'exclama Thomas, étonné de voir une si belle chambre._

La pièce était dans les tons beiges et plutôt spacieuse. Deux lits simples trônaient au centre, séparés par des tables de chevet. Il y avait une grande salle de bain adjacente et des toilettes séparés.

Thomas rangea ses vêtements dans une des armoires prévues à cet effet tandis que Newt descendait à l'accueil demander des serviettes et des peignoirs. Leurs rangements terminés, Thomas se laissa tomber sur son lit tandis que Newt mettait son ordinateur a charger avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à côté du brun.

\- Bon, _dit-il en regardant l'heure_. Il est 14h30.

\- Quel est le programme ? _Demanda le brun en s'asseyant finalement._

\- On va aller dire bonjour à mes parents et ensuite on pourra aller faire un tour au London Eye, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Ca me va, _répondit Thomas en souriant._

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent finalement en route jusqu'à la propriété des Ackerman qui ne se situait qu'à 15 minutes en taxi de leur hôtel. C'était une typique maison de ville londonienne, à la façade blanche.

Thomas fût impressionné face à la bâtisse et se demanda quel genre de travail pouvait bien faire les parents de Newt pour pouvoir se payer une telle maison.

Il suivit Newt à l'intérieur et admira l'intérieur décoré d'un style assez moderne.

\- Maman, papa, on est là ! _S'exclama Newt en accrochant ses vêtements d'extérieurs mouillés au porte manteau._

Thomas fit de même et son regard se posa sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, blonde et plutôt grande. Elle était très belle et avait un très clair air de ressemblance avec Newt.

La blonde prit son fils dans les bras et se tourna ensuite vers Thomas pour lui faire la bise.

\- Je suis Anna, _se présenta t-elle en souriant poliment._ Tu dois être Thomas ? Nous sommes ravis que tu viennes passer Noël parmis nous.

Thomas lui rendit son sourire sincèrement. Il la trouvait d'une grande beauté et d'une grande gentillesse.

\- C'est gentil de m'accueillir ici, _répondit Thomas en souriant._ Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi, _dit-elle, souriante._ Et voici mon mari, Harry.

Thomas tourna la tête vers un homme qu'il jugea être plus vieux que sa femme, aux cheveux d'un blond tournant vers le roux. Ce dernier lui serra la main en souriant, sourire que Thomas lui rendit.

\- L'installation à l'hôtel s'est bien passé ? _Demanda Anna, tandis que tous prenaient place au salon._

\- Très bien, _répondit Newt_. Merci d'avoir réservé la chambre.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, _répondit sa mère en souriant._

\- Dommage que Wicked ait décidé de mettre bas sur ton lit, hein ? _Plaisanta Harry._ Vous voulez voir les chiots ?

\- Bien sûr, _répondit Thomas en souriant._

La petite famille se dirigea vers la chambre et Thomas put voir la chienne allaitant ses petits, confortablement installés sur le lit double de Newt.

\- Combien il y'en a ? _Demanda le blond, émerveillé._

\- Six, _répondit sa mère._ Quatre femelles et deux mâles.

\- Vous allez les garder ? _Demanda Thomas, levant les yeux vers les parents de l'écrivain._

\- Nous garderons un mâle et une femelle, _expliqua Anna._ Les quatre autres seront dispatchés dans la famille, nous sommes des amateurs de chiens.

Thomas sourit, ravi que ces chiots ne soient promis à un sombre destin.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, les deux amis décidèrent de quitter la maison pour aller se balader, ne voulant pas rentrer trop tard pour se reposer.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au London Eye et firent la queue pour y accéder. Le froid était bien présent et gelait les doigts de Thomas qui ne cessait de frictionner ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Newt ria à ce comportement, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son vis-à-vis, mort de froid.

\- Il fallait mettre des gants, _se moqua le blond._ L'hiver est rude en Angleterre.

\- Ne te moque pas, _répondit le brun avec une moue adorable._

Newt se mit à rire de plus belle et sortit une paire de gants de sa poche qu'il tendit à Thomas. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en s'en emparant.

\- Tu avais une paire de gants pendant tout ce temps et tu m'as laissé mourir de froid ? _Dit-il, avec un air faussement outré._

\- Peut-être bien, _répondit Newt avec un sourire en coin, montant finalement dans une nacelle._

Il n'y avait pas grand monde par ce temps et cette heure, et les deux jeunes hommes ne partageaient leur nacelle qu'avec quelques personnes trop occupées par le paysage pour se préoccuper d'eux.

Thomas admira la vue tandis que la grande roue montait. Newt le regardait en souriant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui sembla que leur relation était plus facile à imaginer ici, plutôt qu'à New York. Ici, chez lui, il n'avait pas honte de passer du temps avec Thomas, de le regarder longuement, de lui sourire un peu trop longtemps. Il appréciait sa compagnie et l'assumait pleinement dans ce pays qui était sa maison.

Thomas s'écroula dans son lit à la minute où les deux amis arrivèrent à leur chambre. Newt le rejoint un peu après un passage à la salle de bain, et ria doucement en voyant le brun dormir à point fermé. Il lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, mettant finalement la couverture sur lui.

Ici, les choses lui paraissaient bien plus évidentes, **il était clairement attiré par ce garçon.**

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 7, le dernier de 2015 :)

Pour ceux se posant la question, Anna et Harry Ackerman, les parents de Newt, sont respectivement représentés par Emma Thompson _(Nanny McPhee, Love Actually..)_ et Alan Rickman _(Harry Potter, Love Actually, Sweeney Todd..)_ Aussi, contrairement aux OS, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire mourir sa mère dans son enfance.

Une review = un sourire! :) **Et Bonne Année!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

 _\- Newt, attends ! Mais où est-ce qu'on va ?!_

 _\- Dépêche toi Tommy !_

Les deux garçons courraient à en perdre haleine dans les rues endormies de Londres, leurs pas fouettant le trottoir mouillé par la pluie tombée la nuit d'avant. Thomas n'avait aucune idée de leur destination, il se contentait de suivre aveuglément son vis-à-vis dans l'obscurité. Le vent frais du matin frappait son visage et ses pieds meurtris peinaient à courir.

Lorsque Newt s'arrêta finalement, reprenant son souffle dans un sourire radieux, les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient sur le London Bridge face à un soleil se levant à peine.

 _\- On a failli le manquer,_ dit le blond à la vue de ce spectacle naturel.

Thomas était émerveillé, oubliant la course folle qu'ils venaient de mener et la douleur que ses pieds gelés subissaient. Il admira la vue et posa les mains sur la rembarre, profitant pleinement de la surprise de Newt.

Lorsque le soleil fût pleinement monté dans le ciel, le blond se tourna vers Thomas, ravi du petit effet qu'il lui avait causé.

- _Ça t'a plu ?_

 _\- C'était... Magnifique,_ répondit Thomas sans détourner le regard du ciel, les yeux brillants.

 _\- Je viens ici quand j'ai le courage d'aller faire un footing le matin._

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche du brun qui se tourna finalement vers son ami.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir montré ça. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir._

 _\- A moi aussi,_ répondit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant. _On va petit déjeuner ?_

 _\- Je meurs de faim_ , s'exclama Thomas en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers un café pour y déjeuner tranquillement et prendre leur temps. L'ambiance était agréable, un complicité nouait les deux jeunes hommes qui riaient ensemble et blaguaient sur différents sujets. Thomas ne manqua pas de charrier Newt à coups de "Comment un si petit être peu manger autant ?!" en le voyant commander le plus gros des petits-déjeuners et Newt ne se gênait pas pour lui donner un coup de coude en échange. Le courant passait bien, et ils en profitaient.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent chez les parents de Newt pour une après-midi visite guidée et shopping "en famille". C'est Newt qui entra le premier, en pleine discussion avec Thomas à propos des séries britanniques, et il fût bien surpris quand une petite tête blonde lui sauta en cou dans un cri aigu.

 _\- Salut cousin !_

La tête blonde en question était Amara, la cousine de Newt. Âgée de 21 ans depuis seulement quelques mois, l a jeune femme venait d'entrer dans une université prestigieuse du pays, surtout grâce à ses qualités physiques que morales. Mais ça, personne n'en parlait.

Thomas la détailla tandis qu'elle serrait Newt dans ses bras, l'accablant de phrases dites plus vite les unes que les autres. Elle était blonde, comme Newt, mais en un peu plus clair. Elle devait mesurer dans les 1m70 et avait une silhouette qu'on pouvait qualifier "de rêve", si bien que Thomas se demanda si elle n'était pas mannequin. Ses grands yeux bleus scintillaient de malice tandis qu'elle parlait à Newt, et lorsqu'elle tourna enfin le regard vers Thomas, un large sourire étira ses lèvres et ses belles dents blanches apparurent.

 _\- C'est ton petit ami ?_ Demanda t-elle nonchalamment à l'intention de Newt, montrant Thomas d'un vague coup de tête.

 _\- Non,_ répondit Newt en rougissant, _c'est un ami commun avec Minho._

 _\- Oh,_ murmura t-elle en souriant. _Enchantée, je suis Amara._

La jeune femme tendit la main à Thomas qui la serra sans hésiter, son envie de faire bonne impression chez les Ackerman le guidant dans ses choix.

 _\- Salut, je suis Thomas._

 _\- Venez patienter au salon, Harry est encore au travail. Il ne va pas tarder, on partira quand il reviendra,_ annonça Anna en souriant à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Amara avait déjà accaparé Thomas, ce qui agaçait Newt au plus haut point. Il connaissait sa cousine et ses charmes dont les garçons étaient tous fous.

 _\- Alors, tu viens d'Amérique ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit-il simplement. _J'habite à New York maintenant, c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Newt._

 _\- Ah oui ? Tu l'as connu comment ?_

 _\- On connait Minho tous les deux et il nous a présenté. Le truc tout bête quoi,_ expliqua t-il en accompagnant ses mots par un haussement d'épaule.

 _\- J'ai déjà rencontré Minho,_ chuchota t-elle à l'intention du brun. _Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je "vole" les amis de Newt mais on s'est bien entendus._

Thomas hocha la tête et se douta assez facilement des rapports qu'ils avaient pu entretenir vu le comportement de Minho près des jolies filles et le physique d'Amara. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

 _\- Et donc, tu es à l'université ? Tu travailles ?_

- _Je travaille pour une agence de pub, et toi ?_

 _\- J'étudie les langues à l'université de Durham,_ dit-elle en souriant.

Thomas hocha les sourcils, impressionné, et se mit à prier qu'elle ne lui demanda pas où il avait fait ses études. Se sentant stupide, il secoua la tête, causant à la blonde de froncer les sourcils.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ Demanda t-elle en posant la main sur le biceps de Thomas, visiblement "inquiète".

\- _Euh... O-Oui,_ bégaya t-il, un peu troublé du contact physique qu'elle avait établit sans problèmes.

De là où il était, Newt fulminait. Il tripotait nerveusement son téléphone depuis dix minutes maintenant, occupant ses mains pour ne pas étriper sa cousine. D'ailleurs, il l'avait insulté de tous les noms possibles dans sa tête, et assassiné sauvagement deux fois dans des scénarios plus qu'inventifs -et digne des plus grands psychopathes-.

 _\- On va y aller, tout le monde,_ s'écria Anna depuis le hall.

Avant de quitter la maison, Thomas se pencha vers Newt discrètement et lui murmura :

- _Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Ca va,_ avait répondu Newt le plus froidement possible.

Comme le blond l'avait redouté, sa cousine n'avait pas lâché Thomas de toute l'après-midi, agrippant à son bras, l'accaparant totalement, lui parlant sans laisser l'occasion à Newt de discuter un temps soit peu avec lui.. Et il était à bout. Il profita d'un arrêt devant une vitrine pour rejoindre sa mère, qu'il interpella discrètement.

 _\- Amara vient, à Noël ?_ Demanda t-il avec son ton le plus gentil possible.

 _\- Non, je ne crois pas,_ répondit sa mère en le regardant les sourcils froncés.

Newt se contenta d'hocher la tête et son regard se posa instinctivement sur Amara et Thomas qui riaient un peu plus loin.

 _\- Ça te poserait un problème qu'ils soient ensemble, c'est ça ?_

Newt tourna la tête vers sa mère, surprit, qui reprit.

 _\- Elle accapare toute son attention, je comprends que ça t'embête, c'est ton invité. Mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre et puis, vous repartez dans deux jours, Amara ne vous suivra pas de l'autre côté de l'océan,_ dit-elle en souriant.

 _\- Oui mais... Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois,_ hésita t-il, causant à sa mère de sourire de plus belle.

 _\- Bien sûr, chéri._

* * *

Un chapitre totalement pourri mais j'ai fais de mon mieux :'( mdrr

Newt jaloux, c'est ti pas mignon?

Sinon, à part ça, **bonne année 2016, tous mes voeux de bonheur, de santé, d'amour... Une année de pure folie et de Newtmas!**

Une review = un sourire!


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

A peine avait-ils mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'Amara accaparait déjà Thomas, l'emmenant dans la chambre qu'elle occupait parfois au sein de la maison Ackerman. La pièce n'était pas personnalisée et quasiment pas décorée vu le temps que la blonde devait y passer au total, mais Thomas pouvait clairement y sentir son parfum. Prenant place sur le lit double trônant dans la pièce, Amara étendit ses longues jambes et interpella le brun sans répit.

 _\- Alors, Thomas, c'est comment l'Amérique ?_

 _\- C'est pas très différent tu sais. J'y ai vécu toute ma vie donc je vois pas vraiment ce que les touristes peuvent voir, par exemple. Mais c'est un beau pays, je suppose,_ répondit-il simplement.

 _\- Et t'as une copine là-bas ?_

Thomas haussa les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. N'avait-il pas précisé à la blonde son goût pour les hommes ? Il n'en était plus très sûr, et se demanda quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire part d'un tel détail. Devant son air étonné, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse.

 _\- Euh.. Pas vraiment, non,_ balbutia le brun, gêné.

 _\- Comment ça, "pas vraiment" ? T'es gay ou quoi ?_ Plaisanta Amara, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- _En fait... Oui._

La blonde perdit instantanément son sourire, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle se mit à balbutier des mots et des phrases incompréhensibles, causant un rire à Thomas qui la regardait amusée tandis qu'elle se confondait en excuses.

 _\- Ca va, tout va bien,_ lui dit-il en riant. _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

 _\- J'ai passé la journée à te draguer, à te demander ton avis sur des sous-vêtements, des robes, des chaussures, à te séduire au maximum et en fait... C'est plutôt mon cousin, ton style._

A ces mots, Thomas blêmit. Il ne savait pas si elle disait ça car il aimait les garçons en général ou si son attirance pour Newt était visible. Il n'entendit pas ce que la blonde lui disait, perdu dans ses pensées.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je t'ai dis que je ne le dirais à personne._

 _\- Tu sais... Newt est au courant de mon homosexualité, je ne lui ai pas caché. Et ses parents, je suppose que ça ne les concerne pas._

 _\- Je parlais de ne pas dire à Newt qu'il te plaît carrément._

Thomas rougit, détournant le regard. La blonde lui caressa le bras d'une façon qui se voulait réconfortante et lui fit un sourire.

- _T'en fais pas, il t'aime beaucoup. Je sais pas s'il aime les garçons mais il tient beaucoup à toi. Y'a qu'a voir comment il nous a regardé toute la journée._

Thomas hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux ceux de la jeune fille. Se pouvait-il qu'il plaise à Newt ?

Newt avait cru imploser à la seconde où sa traînée de cousine avait emmener Thomas à sa chambre. Bon, il regretta un peu de l'avoir insultée, mais elle l'avait cherché, après tout.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit son père s'extasier devant à quel point Thomas et Amara s'entendaient si bien et ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux d'agacement.

 _\- Tout va bien, Newt ?_ Demanda sa mère, sachant pertinemment la raison de son tracas.

 _\- Ça va,_ répondit-il froidement, son ton trahissant son mécontentement. _On va juste être en retard._

- _Quel est le programme, déjà ?_

 _\- Je voulais emmener Thomas faire du patin à glace avant de rentrer se préparer pour ce soir, mais visiblement ça ne va pas être possible._

Anna hocha la tête, à la fois amusée et touchée par l'évidente jalousie de son fils à l'égard des deux amis.

Lorsque Thomas sortit finalement de la chambre, Newt se leva instantanément, le questionnant du regard sans s'en rendre compte. Le brun se contenta de lui faire un sourire et mit son manteau et son bonnet devant le regard incrédule du blond.

 _\- Alors, on y va ?_ Demanda t-il comme si de rien était.

 _\- Je.. Ouais, allons-y._

Les deux jeunes hommes dirent au revoir aux parents de Newt et partirent pour une des patinoires naturelles de la ville. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient, comme si une gêne les enveloppaient, ce qui dérangeait profondément Newt, qui brisa le silence.

 _\- Donc… Avec Amara ?_

 _\- Quoi, avec Amara ?_ Demanda Thomas avec un ton qui agaça Newt.

 _\- T'as couché avec elle ?_

Le ton qu'avait employé Newt glaça Thomas qui se raidit instantanément.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Je demande, c'est tout. Je connais ma cousine._

 _\- Oui, et tu me connais aussi, non ?_

Cette fois, le silence se faisait lourd et désagréable. Newt culpabilisait de sa propre jalousie et Thomas des sentiments qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Newt, causant à Thomas de le regarder en détails.

- _J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute,_ avoua t-il dans un murmure.

 _\- Moi non plus,_ soupira l'anglais. _Désolé. J'ai juste pas envie que ma cousine te fasse son numéro._

 _\- J'aime les hommes,_ rappela Thomas, _et ça ne compte pas changer. Amara est très belle mais je les préfère un peu plus musclé, tu vois ?_

Le rire de Newt réchauffa le cœur de Thomas qui se mit à rire de plus belle avec lui. Arrivant finalement à la patinoire, Newt paya et récupéra les patins qu'ils enfilèrent sans attendre. Il commença à patiner avec aise, amusé par Thomas qui ne lâchait pas la rembarre en bois, tenant à peine debout.

 _\- Allé, n'ai pas peur,_ le rassura Newt sans cacher son amusement. _Les enfants patinent sans problèmes, eux._

 _\- Sauf que si je tombe, je tombe de bien plus haut,_ s'écria Thomas. _Y'a pas moyen que je lâche !_

 _\- Prends ma main._

L'anglais tendit sa main au brun, qui la saisit après une longue hésitation. Newt patina lentement, laissant le temps à Thomas de prendre la confiance et de s'habituer, puis accéléra un peu le rythme. Il sentait son ami serrer sa main, peu rassuré, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le cœur de Thomas se réchauffa à ce contact et il se détendit peu à peu, se laissant guider par le beau blond qui l'accompagnait. Ils patinèrent pendant une heure peut-être, Thomas n'aurait pas su le dire tellement il s'amusait. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Newt de tout le long.

Lorsqu'il fût finalement temps de repartir, Thomas relacha la main de l'anglais à contre-cœur.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ?_ Demanda Newt, sur le chemin de leur hôtel.

 _\- C'était bien,_ avoua Thomas en souriant. _Merci de ton aide._

 _\- C'était avec plaisir,_ répondit le blond en souriant à son tour.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence cette fois apaisant, tout comme leur préparation au Réveillon. Ils le passeraient avec les parents de Newt et le lendemain, les grands-parents s'ajouteraient à la fête.

Thomas avait opté pour une simple chemise blanche moulant son torse, rentrée dans un pantalon tout aussi moulant bleu marine. Il s'apprêtait à enfiler ses chaussures de smoking noires lorsqu'il apperçu Newt par l'entrebaillement de la salle de bain. Ce dernier portait une chemise blanche rentrée dans un jean foncé et accessoirisée d'une veste de costume grise au col noir. Il ajustait sa chevelure blonde et Thomas se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau –bien qu'il l'était déjà beaucoup au naturel- Il détourna le regard lorsque son vis-à-vis vint enfiler ses chaussures et se releva du lit, prêt à partir.

- _Tu es très élégant,_ le complimenta Newt.

 _\- Toi aussi,_ répondit Thomas en souriant. _Très beau._

Newt haussa légèrement les sourcils à ce compliment et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Il remercia Thomas silencieusement et se chargea d'aller mettre les cadeaux dans le taxi qui les attendait. Thomas ne tarda pas, s'emparant de leurs téléphones respectifs et rejoignant Newt. Il se mit à sourire en voyant un message de Sofia lui souhaitant un bon réveillon, auquel il répondit joyeusement. Il envoya également un message à Minho et à sa famille, puis rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Newt partit mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin immédiatement, laissant le temps à Thomas de dire bonjour à tout le monde, suivi de Newt ayant fini sa tâche. Ils passèrent à tâble rapidement, savourant chaque plat minutieusement préparé par Anna et buvant les alcools qu'on leur servait.

Le téléphone de Thomas vibra sur la table, sur une photo de Sofia avec un chapeau de Père Noël sur la tête et un air visiblement blasé, ce qui fit rire Thomas, attirant l'attention de Newt.

 _\- Ça te dis de prendre une photo ?_

 _\- Euh… Bien sûr,_ acquiesça Newt.

 _\- Fais moi ta plus belle grimace_ , dit-il amusé.

Thomas dirigea son téléphone vers eux, prenant une photo d'eux dans des poses et têtes mémorables. Thomas rit devant le résultat, envoyant les pires à Sofia accompagnées de « Joyeux Réveillon ! » ou d'autres légendes amusantes. La soirée passa assez vite et l'heure des cadeaux arriva finalement. Chacun s'échangeaient les présents dans la bonne humeur, les larmes de joies et les rires.

Newt avait acheté du parfum à sa mère, sur lequel elle louchait depuis très longtemps mais qu'elle ne s'était pas acheté, ne voulant pas dépenser son argent dans des broutilles, et une chemise de créateur à son père. Thomas, lui, avait opté pour une magnifique paire de boucle d'oreilles pour Anna et un coffret de cravates pour Harry, ayant remarqué qu'il en portait énormément.

Thomas et Newt prirent place dans le canapé tandis que Anna et Harry allait finir de préparer le dessert, prêts à s'échanger leurs cadeaux.

 _\- T'es prêt ?_ Demanda Thomas, le sourire aux lèvres, impatient de remettre son cadeau à Newt.

 _\- Oui. En même temps ?_

 _\- En même temps._

Les deux garçons sourirent et s'échangèrent les paquets soigneusement emballés. Un silence s'empara de la pièces, comblé par les bruits de papiers déchiré. Lorsque Newt déballa son cadeau, il tomba sur une magnifique montre Diesel au bracelet brun. Il releva son regard vers le brun qui le regardait avec appréhension.

 _\- Ça te plaît ?_ Se risqua t-il à demander. _Tu peux toujours l'échanger…_

 _\- C'est parfait. Merci, Tommy._

Thomas sourit et s'occupa à déballer son propre paquet, contenant un matériel de dessin d'une très grande marque. Un sourire touché se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il remerciait son vis-à-vis d'un regard explicite.

 _\- Joyeux Noël, Tommy._

 _\- Joyeux Noël Newt._

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre ! Le réveillon de Noël est passé pour nos deux gays préférés 8)

Je souhaite sinon mes condoléances aux familles des nombreuses célébrités décédées en ce début d'année, notamment à Alan Rickman qui est l'acteur représentant le père de Newt dans la fiction, acteur que j'aimais énormément...

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fais toujours extrêmement plaisir :)

Une review = un sourire! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Comme prévu, les deux garçons avaient pris l'avion très tôt en direction de New York. Newt avait dormi durant toute la durée du trajet pour reprendre le maximum de forces avant son tant attendu rendez-vous, tandis que Thomas n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil malgré sa fatigue. Il se posait mille et une questions sur la nature de sa relation avec Newt et la seule réponse qu'il obtenu fût une agaçante migraine.

Newt partageait-il ses sentiments ? Le retour en Amérique changerait-il leur relation ? Et Julia ? Était-elle une compétition pour lui ? Il n'en savait rien et ça le rendait fou. Mais pas question de demander au blond directement, bien sûr.

De retour sur le sol américain, ils étaient partis chacun de leurs cotés, étant donné que Newt avait à faire. Thomas s'écroula dans son lit à peine rentré, tandis que Newt prenait une douche froide pour se réveiller et s'habillait en condition. Julia passa finalement le prendre, et l'heure du rendez-vous arriva rapidement.

\- Julia, monsieur Ackerman, asseyez-vous.

Newt détailla la pièce tandis qu'il exécutait. Le bureau du directeur d'Hyperion Books était à l'image de son possesseur : simple et banal.

\- Alors, ne perdons pas de temps. J'ai lu votre livre et je l'ai adoré. Vraiment vraiment adoré. Et bien sûr, j'accepte de l'éditer, avec plaisir.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? _Demanda Newt, étonné._

\- Bien sûr ! Vous ne devriez pas douter de votre talent, il est indéniable.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quelqu'un voulait éditer et publier son livre et encore mieux, quelqu'un avait aimé son livre !

\- Je vous remercie, vraiment, _dit-il en se levant et serrant la main du directeur._ J'arrive pas à croire que ça se passe vraiment.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, remerciez Julia ! C'est elle qui m'a fait parvenir votre bouquin.

Newt était plus que joyeux. Il ne réfléchit pas et prit Julia dans ses bras, l'entraînant dans une douce étreinte durant laquelle il lui murmurait des "mercis" à l'oreille.

* * *

Newt avait immédiatement envoyé un message à Minho dès sa sortie de la maison d'édition. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans leur café de prédilection, le CC°Jitters, et Newt l'attendait maintenant depuis quelques minutes. L'asiatique franchit peu après la porte du café et le rejoint, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu voulais me voir, boucles d'or ?

Newt roula des yeux à la pique de son ami et se contenta de répondre joyeusement.

\- Oh que oui. Tu sais que j'avais rendez-vous à Hyperion Books, ce matin ? _Pendant que l'anglais parlait, le serveur apporta des boissons qu'il avait commandé au préalable. Minho se contenta d'hocher la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre._ Et bien j'ai réussi. Ils acceptent d'éditer mon roman. Je vais être publié !

\- Mais c'est super ! _S'exclama Minho, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres._ T'as prévenu Thomas ?

\- Non, pas encore, tu es le premier au courant, après Julia bien sûr. C'est grâce à elle, tout ça.

\- Ouais, ouais, _l'asiatique fit un bref mouvement de la main voulant dire "on s'en fout de Julia"._ Il faut que tu le préviennes, il va être dingue !

\- Je vais le faire, _répondit Newt en portant sa tasse aux lèvres._

\- C'était comment ce petit voyage en Angleterre ? Vous vous êtes mariés ?

Newt sourit à "l'attaque" de son ami et but une gorgée de plus. Comment lui dire qu'il aurait bien voulu ?

\- Non, on ne s'est pas mariés. C'était cool, on a logé dans un super hôtel et je lui ai fait visiter la ville.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est tout. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- A un peu plus que ça ! _Avoua t-il en soupirant._

Newt toisa longuement son ami, se posant mille et une questions. Avait-il une étiquette "j'aime les hommes" sur le front ? Ou matait-il Thomas trop longtemps pour que ça se remarque ?

\- Dans tous les cas, faut fêter ça entre mecs ce soir.

\- A quoi tu penses ? _Demanda Newt, l'écoutant à moitié._

\- Une virée des bars ! On va se bourrer la gueule pour célébrer ton triomphe mon pote !

Le blond se mit à rire devant l'enthousiasme de son ami qui semblait incroyablement fier, monologuant sur ô combien la soirée allait être inoubliable et sur à quel point il rendrait les filles tristes car, citons le, "j'aurais pas de temps pour elles, ce soir".

C'est donc un trio de beaux gosses qui se dirigeait vers le Victrola, un bar hyper connu de la ville. Enfin, "bar"..

\- Un club de strip tease ? Minho, sérieusement ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils, débattant intérieurement sur si c'était une bonne idée ou non, tandis que la mine de Newt pâlissait à vue d'œil.

\- Bah quoi ? Soirée entre mecs, les mecs !

Minho semblait tellement fier de son plan de soirée que les deux autres garçons abandonnèrent, de toute façon, c'était trop tard.

* * *

Une heure et un taux d'alcoolémie plutôt élevé plus tard, les garçons s'étaient finalement éparpillés dans le club et ce qui devait être une soirée entre potes s'était transformé en une soirée tout court.

Minho était assis sur les fauteuils avec une femme très très peu vêtue lui mordillant l'oreille, caressant son torse musclé et dansant sur ses genoux. Thomas était assis au bar, sirotant sa troisième bière, seul. Et quant à Newt, cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était assis avec une des danseuses, à discuter de sa situation, de comment elle pourrait en sortir, de ce que ses parents pouvaient penser d'elle. Et Thomas les regardait. Ou plutôt, le regardait.

Il regardait les expressions du visage du blond lorsque la jeune femme lui répondait. Il le regardait froncer les sourcils, humidifier ses lèvres, secouer la tête lorsqu'il pensait avoir raison, lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il avait tort.

Le discours moralisateur de l'écrivain avait finalement eu un effet inattendu, et la strip-teaseuse était partie en larmes. Thomas ne tarda pas à rejoindre son blond, posant sa bière sur la table basse.

\- Ben dis donc, t'y es pas allé de main morte.

\- Je pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait comme ça, _soupira l'anglais._ Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle aurait pas d'avenir si elle continuait comme ça.

\- Ah oui, en effet, _rigola Thomas._ Mais, je crois que je trouve ton côté moralisateur mignon.

Thomas ne s'entendit pas prononcer ces mots, et n'eut même pas honte après coup. L'alcool le faisait parler et levait ses craintes. Mais Newt n'avait pas bu. Et il fût frappé par les mots de son vis à vis qui le firent rougir.

\- Thomas, je..

\- En fait, je crois que je te trouve mignon tout le temps. Tu es mignon tout court. Même plus que ça, tu es beau, extrêmement beau. Adorable. Sexy. Irrésistible.

Thomas regardait Newt dans les yeux mais ce dernier savait que sobre, il ne prononcerait pas ces mots. Pas si facilement en tout cas.

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques, _poursuivit-il._ Ton accent me rend fou. J'adore voir la forme de ton torse quand tu portes des tshirts ou des chemises. Tu me plais, Newt. Et j'aimerais t'avoir..

Newt restait bouche-bé. Il avait tellement à dire lui aussi, mais rien ne sortait. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fût de prendre la main que lui tendait Thomas et de le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes du club.

Tout ne fût que baisers. Les lèvres se dévoraient, les langues dansaient. Le baiser d'abord chaste devenait passionné et Newt ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Thomas caressait le torse finement musclé de Newt, ses biceps ainsi que ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux bruns. Newt caressait son dos, jouait avec les mèches dans le cou du brun. Il s'autorisait à lui frôler les fesses, à le presser un peu plus contre lui. Alors que Thomas était guidé par l'alcool, l'anglais se laissait guider par l'amour.

* * *

Le dixième chapitre s'est fait attendre, j'en suis désolée ! Je ne m'étendrais pas car vu l'heure... Mais bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Newtmas se concrétise doucement... :p


End file.
